Hotting up in the kitchen
by gypsybeads
Summary: A playfull fight in the kitchen might lead to somthing more for Virgil and Tin Tin.


Disclaimer- idont only any part of the Thunderbird world, though i wish i did.

* * *

Tin Tin stood in the middle of the kitchen tying an apron around her waist. 

With Mrs Tracy staying on the main land for a while it gave, Tin Tin the opportunity to do some baking without her supervision.

She set about gathering the ingredients and bowls to make gingerbread. As she pulled out the flour from the cupboard a movement from the door caught her eye.

'Your in trouble, cooking in grandmas kitchen, and unsupervised.'

Tin Tin turned to see Virgil leaning against the door.

She set the flour onto the kitchen counter and faced him, putting on her most innocent face, she turned back towards him.

'You would not tell her, will you Virgil' she asked fluttering her eyelashes a little.

Virgil put his finer to his chin, pretending to think, deciding that the situation was to good to pass up and chose to play it for all it was worth.

'I don't think there's anything that you can do to keep my silence', he said wondering what she would offer.

'How about your very own batch of hot gingerbread' Tin Tin offered.

'A plate of my very own' he asked. He never got a plate of his own as they were often gone before he could even have seconds, and gingerbread was his favourite.

'Deal ms' he said sticking his hand out for her to shake. 'You can bake my silence'.

She placed her hand in his, grapping it tightly and shaking.

'Now go and find something useful to do while I cook'. Tin Tin said, playfully swatting him out of he kitchen.

A little while later.

Tin Tin had finished mixing all the ingredients out and was getting ready to cut them into shapes.

She spread flour out on to the table and began to roll out the dough.

Watching as the dough spread out on the table and becoming flat and smooth, she set the rolling pin to the side and began to press the shape cutter into the dough.

'Are they cooked yet', said a deep voice, cutting threw the claming silence in the kitchen, startling her.

'Don't sneak up on me like that Virgil' she said 'and no there not ready, you have to be patient'.

'But I can't wait,' wined Virgil, like a 3 year old, grapping Tin Tins arm and shaking her slightly, 'I'm hungry'.

'You will just have to wait,' Tin Tin told him, she began to lay out the dough that she had just cut on to a baking tray.

Virgil watched as she began gather up the dough and begin to roll it out on the table.

He noticed how her posture had seemed to change, normally every little task was carried out with seriousness and importance, here she was slouched and took her time and he noticed for the first time that she seemed a little clumsily, she held the knife strangely trying to lift up the cut out shapes.

She was no longer in her Smart suits or beautiful dress with her sleek controlled hair and perfect make up.

But instead she wore short jean shorts that showed of just how long her legs were, a blue t-shirt with a NASA logo that had once belonged to John when he was a teenager and had since grown out of.

She wore no make up and her hair had been pulled up into a messy looking bun, with loose strands falling at her neck.

He moved to her side, taking the knife that she had been using, began to cut in to the dough making a large shape.

Tin Tin looked over his shoulder trying to work out what he was cutting in to the dough, Virgil finished the shape and stood back the let her see.

He had managed to make the outline of what looked like thunderbird 2 in the dough, going over to the draw on the opposite side of the kitchen, she took out a cocktail stick, using it she added a little detail to the ship.

Carefully they cut away the unused dough and placed the large shape on to another baking tray without breaking it.

Taking the trays now filled with shaped shortbread dough she placed them in the oven, setting the heat and timer to tell when they were cooked.

She turned back to see Virgil trying to put the small pieces of dough together, and rolling it out to find that it was to small to make a shape out of, so instead he popped it into his mouth eating the raw dough.

_He really shouldn't have worn them jeans to bake in,_ she thought, obsevering his trousers that were covered in flour handprints.

In fact most of him was covered in flour.

'Virgil, how did you manage to get that dirty, you only helped for a few minutes?'

'Look whose talking.'

'I'm not that dirty.'

'Wanna bet'. he said throwing a hand full of flour at her, which hit her in the stomach covering her.

'I can't believe you did that, Virgil' said Tin Tin, wiping some of the flour of her t-shirt ' I was being nice and making you biscuits'.

'I sorry Tin Tin, I was just having…'

Virgil's apology was cut short when a hand full of butter was flying towards him, he moved quickie letting it hit the kitchen wall instead.

He watched as it started to slide down and hit the floor.

_I can't believe she did that, and I was feeling guilty about what I had done_. He thought. _No more mister nice guy_.

Taking another hand full of flour, he turned towards Tin Tin, only to see another handful of butter flying towards him, only this time he was to slow, resulting in a face full of butter.

Tin Tin erupted in laughter as Virgil was caught unaware,

'This means war ms karyno!'

Virgil shouted grapping the bag of flour and walking over to her, she regained her composure quickly and soon the kitchen became covered in a cloud of white dust, as the two of them ran around trying to pelt the other with the most food.

The dust from the flour acting as a screen with neither of them being able to see were the other one was.

As it began to clear slightly Virgil spotted her blue t-shirt and threw a hand full of flour in that direction hitting her in the face.

'Ah', she cried covering her eye with her hand.

'Tin Tin, are you okay' Virgil asked.

'I think some of the flour went in to my eye, it really hurts',

'I so sorry Tin Tin, here let me see how it looks'.

Tin Tin slowly got up still holding her hand to her eye.

He put the bag of flour on the side and went over to her side.

But unknown to him Tin Tin was still clutching a hand full of soft butter behind her back.

'Let me see how bad it is' he asked trying to take her hand away from her eye.

She moved it away and felt his hand cradling her head towards the light, she relaxed slightly feeling his fingers slip through her hair.

_He's just trying to see if there was anything there,_ she reminded her self, as she felt his body become closer to her.

He gently brushed away the flour near to her eye.

_He leaned forward there wasn't anything there_, he thought, _so why am I still holding her. Because you love her._

He moved closer to her, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist, he could see that her eyes had fallen closed.

Virgil's eyes closed as well when he felt Tin Tins hand run gently up his arm, and he began to feel his lips move closer to hers.

The sound of the Claxton going off instantly pulled the both of them out of the moment.

'We had better go see what's wrong,' Virgil said moving away from her slightly but still keeping her in his arms.

'Yes we should'.

Together they walked to the lounge, Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon sat at the seats facing mr Tracy sitting at the desk.

Jeff was just about to explain what had happened, when they both walked in, still covered in food.

'What's going on around here,' he said. Looking at the both of them.

'Sorry farther'.

'Sorry mr Tracy'.

'I want a talk with the both of you about this, but first we have a job to do.'

He began to explain what had happened and what would be needed then sent all 4 of them to their crafts.

'Oh and Virgil' called mr Tracy, just as he was about to lean against the spacecraft picture.

'Yes farther.'

'You should clean up before you arrive at the scene'.

'Yes farther'. He said, leaning back onto the picture, he caught Tin Tins eye across the room and gave her a loving smile.

His heart leapt a little when he saw that she return it.

* * *

This is just a one shot story so i don't think there will be anouther chapter, but you never know how the plot bunnys work.

please tell me what you think of the story. thanks.


End file.
